


"I just called it like I saw it."

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Crossdressing, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, The slash being Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Fanart for blackkat's "A Snake In the Grass, a Wolf At the Door". How Orochimaru got his nickname, or the scene that got stuck in my head.Update: For those who noticed my pic link going down, it's back up now.





	1. Inked version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/38858847480/in/dateposted/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added in Sakumo's gift earrings because why not. 
> 
> The hairpins are sharp enough to stab and the choker hiding his Adam's apple contains the summoning seal for a tiny, tiny snake. Because Orochimaru.


	2. Coloured version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. 
> 
> I printed out my lineart for colouring, good to have backup pieces you know? But the printer ink had covered the ENTIRE page and the Copics just wouldn't stick properly AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. I give up. OTL

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/26799434268/in/photostream/lightbox/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple kimono, for aconite, foxgloves and larger blue flag irises. All poisonous flowers. I figured it would appeal to Orochimaru's perverse sense of humour.


End file.
